Known from JP 1-69,020 A is a method for injection molding LEDs, whereby in a first step, the electronic components are first coated by means of molding in a blank mold. In this method, the blank mold extends to the front contour of the light emitting light-guiding body. In a second step, the cooled LEDs, which have been removed from the blank mold, are placed in a final mold in order to mold on the rear base parts of the LEDs by injection molding.
Also known, from EP 0,635,744 A2, is an LED whose LED body has a volume substantially greater than the volume of ordinary, standard LEDs. To this end, in one embodiment the LED body is assembled from several parts. The assembly is accomplished by gluing a standard LED into an additional, larger transparent light-guiding body, whose purpose is light emission. The volume of the standard LED here is only a fraction of the volume of the light guiding body. The glue joint degrades light emission, firstly because of the differences in density between the glued LED components and the adhesive, and secondly because of gas inclusions and different glue joint thicknesses. In another variant, the LED body and the separate light guiding body constitute a single part. With these LEDs, the molding process is subject to the risk of uncontrollable shrinkage during the cooling and curing phase. In the case of single-piece injection molding, the great quantity and rate of injection makes tearing of the wiring to the chip almost unavoidable in a large proportion of the light emitting diodes produced.